


A Twist In The Tail

by KivaTaliana



Series: Trust [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 They Keep Killing Suzie, Explicit Sex, M/M, Ongoing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaTaliana/pseuds/KivaTaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack is clearly disturbed and upset by the events of Suzie's resurrection, Ianto turns the tables on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto worked in his usual competent fashion. He tried to be worried and upset by the fact he was stood over Suzie’s dead body, and was now writing out her second, or third, death certificate in his neat handwriting. Suzie had been dead, and she came back, Gwen had suffered and Ianto felt for her, but he was just left with his job. Even the footsteps didn’t make him look up. Until Jack stood there on Suzie’s other side.

“Thanks for doing this.” 

“Part of my job, Sir.” 

“I know but…” Jack sighed, a release of more than just air. He had his hands in his pockets and he leant back against the storage drawers. Ianto looked up and watched him carefully. He paused his writing, and he regarded Jack with concern. Jack sighed and looked up, at nothing, at the darkness of the ceiling above him. 

“I should be doing it. I recruited her… I….” 

Jack paused and tailed off looking down at Suzie and seeming to be oblivious to Ianto’s presence. Perhaps he was. For that moment Jack seemed to forget who he was talking to, or maybe not. Maybe, Ianto thought, he was just closer to Jack. It was as if Jack knew he was safe to talk, to the pet that never argued, never said anything. Ianto looked at him. Jack looked distressed and lost and very responsible for what happened. And Ianto seemed to be the closest, most understanding, person he could talk to. Gwen would have been his other outlet but not this time. Jack hadn’t realised it, he was confiding in Ianto, because they were close, by default they had to be. Ianto was open with Jack, always had been. Jack not, but he was opening now, because he needed to. He was hurt, badly. 

And Ianto wanted to take that away from him. The responsibility was not Jack’s. Suzie had had a choice; she had killed three people, three defenceless people, in violent acts, to get the glove to work. That was not Jack’s choice. But there was only one way Ianto could help. He knew how much it could help. 

“If you’re interested,” he said. “I’ve still got that stopwatch.” 

Jack frowned and shook his head. “So?” 

Ianto smirked, the humour seeping into his face, he smiled at Jack. “Think about it, a lot of things you can do with a stopwatch.” 

He was glad Jack smiled because Ianto wasn’t quite sure how that would work or if it was possible, or even if…

No… Jack got the hint, he grinned. He looked at Ianto and something sparked within him. It moved between them. 

“Oh yeah, I can think of a few.” 

“There’s quite a list,” Ianto said smiling back, hoping that Jack’s list was longer than the two desperate things he was thinking of and he hoped Jack didn’t have either of them in mind, or the list was not ‘quite a list’ at all. 

“I’ll send the others home early,” Jack said. “I’ll see you in my office in ten minutes.” 

“Ten minutes and counting,” Ianto said brandishing the stopwatch. Ten minutes to make sure he had something good. Jack pushed himself up from the storage area and walked away. 

“Erm… Jack, what should I put on the death certificate?” 

“Good question.” 

“She had quite a few deaths in the end.” 

“Death by Torchwood.” 

“I’ll put a lock on the door, just in case she goes walkabout again,” Ianto said. Jack smiled. 

“No chance of that, the resurrection days are over thank God.” 

“I’m not to sure about that,” Ianto said without thinking. “That’s the thing about gloves, they come in pairs.” 

You stupid bloody idiot, his mind announced after he said that. Jack frowned and turned and walked away. What the hell was that for? he asked himself. Because he wanted to unnerve Jack, he wanted to tell him he knew about the second glove, the one that was lost. Or did he want to try and back himself out of what he had just offered. 

And no he could not. Jack needed something Ianto could give him. And, perversely, it would give Ianto something he now wanted and craved. 

Jack, himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto had an eye on the stopwatch as he walked back up to the main area, with less than a minute to go. The wide, open space was empty, devoid of even the pterodactyl, who would normally come out at night, when the lights dimmed. Ianto didn’t think Jack was deliberately keeping her in her nest, he always liked her flying about. Maybe she sensed something, it felt like something was vibrating in the air; Ianto could feel it, but that could have just been his own nerves. He felt nervous and a little out of his depth. This was new territory for him. Jack had always been in charge and in control of Ianto. This was even, and it was Ianto who had started the situation. 

He glanced down at the stop-watch. Ten seconds to go. He paused on the threshold of Jack’s office and only stepped over when the dial hit the ten minute mark. Jack was looking at his own watch. 

“You’re late,” Jack said. He was lounging in his chair with heavily emphasized casualness. It made Ianto think that maybe Jack was a little nervous to. However, he flashed a full beam smile at Ianto, so maybe not, Ianto thought. Despite that, he remained impassive and held up the stopwatch, stopped perfectly at the ten minute mark. 

“Stopwatches never lie.” 

Jack laughed, he dropped his feet off the desk and stood up in one smooth gesture. Ianto had come far enough into the room so that when Jack stood up they were only a metre or so apart. The stopwatch slipped in Ianto’s hand where he was sweating. Jack grinned again and he put his hands in his pockets. 

“So? What do you want to play first?” Jack asked.

Ianto blinked, his mind wavered with a few ideas but in the end he decided to go with honesty. He wasn’t sure if that was anything to do with his usual sexual scenarios with Jack, or not, it might have been the equality of this situation that prompted it. 

“I’m not sure, I’m guessing your list is considerably longer than mine.” 

Jack raised his eyebrows. He moved a little closer to Ianto, his left hand came out of his pocket and he unfastened the buttons on his own waistcoat and then started on Ianto’s. They looked at each other eye to eye. 

“Well, we could start with how quickly can we get out of our clothes and go from there.” 

Ianto grinned. “Or how quickly we can get each other out of our clothes.” To Ianto that sounded far more entertaining. By the look on Jack’s face he thought the same thing and he yanked on Ianto’s waistcoat to pull it off his shoulders. Ianto retaliated. 

A second later they were both grappling at each other. Ianto dodged Jack and grabbed him around the waist aiming for his belt. Jack got his own back by shifting his weight and Ianto lost his balance falling over. He didn’t let go of Jack so they both landed on the office floor in a rather ungainly heap. For a moment they were both too winded to move then Jack’s hands were back on Ianto dragging off his waistcoat. The sound of material ripping made him pause, he had pulled so hard that he caught Ianto’s shirt sleeve in his grip and yanked open the shoulder seam. 

“Shit, sorry!” Jack said. Ianto took advantage and pulled Jack’s belt apart and yanked his flies open. He wondered if he could use Jack’s pause to his advantage and get under him to get his boots off. That was going to be his main stumbling block. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Ianto gasped, wriggling under Jack to try exactly that, pulling his trousers down. Jack let him, far more interested in licking at the exposed skin through the rip. He was on all fours curling around like a cat to follow Ianto as he aimed for Jack’s feet. Ianto started on Jack’s laces, cursing in his head as he realised they were double knotted. 

“I thought it was your favourite shirt,” Jack said, pulling it out of the waistband of Ianto’s trousers. He reached around to unfasten the buttons, two pinged off as he pulled the material too hard and in too much of a hurry. 

“Only because of the look on your face when you first saw me in it.” 

Jack gasped; he then licked and bit down on Ianto’s back. Ianto ignored him and threw off one of Jack’s boots and then fought to get to the other. Seeing his intention Jack pulled away and then rather than pulling Ianto’s shirt off down his arms he literally ripped it off his back. 

“Hey!” Ianto objected, but he got back to Jack’s other boot and sat on his legs to stop him getting away. 

“I’ll buy you a new one!” Jack said, rolling over and getting away from Ianto. 

Jack’s trousers somehow landed on top of his coat stand. Ianto’s ended up down the manhole in Jack’s den, and his shirt was in pieces on the floor. Jack’s left boot somehow got up onto the shelves, the right was on the desk. The rest of the clothes ended up strewn across the floor with Jack and Ianto as a naked, panting, heap in the centre of it all. They lay still, recovering their breath. Ianto’s back tingled where Jack had bitten him and his knee ached from slamming it into Jack’s desk. Jack’s ribs were aching where Ianto had accidentally kicked him, during another shoe struggle, and he was fairly certain Ianto’s elbow in the face was going to leave him with a black eye, but neither of them were too concerned about their injuries. Ianto lay sprawled on his back with Jack to the right of him, laying on his front. Jack’s nearest arm lay across Ianto’s stomach and Jack was licking and nipping at Ianto’s shoulder. 

“How long was that?” Ianto asked. Jack lifted his head, reached his other arm up to the desk and scrabbled for the stopwatch. First he found one of Ianto’s socks, which he tossed across the room, then his braces that landed on the seat of his chair, and then his hand connected with the smooth metal of the watch. He pulled it off the desk and bringing it down looked at it. 

“We didn’t set it.” 

He handed it to Ianto who gently cradled it in one hand. Jack went back to exploring Ianto’s skin, tracing light kisses and licks along his collar bone and then down to his nipple. He wriggled down to move lower, as he did so he grinned at Ianto. 

“I don’t suppose it really matters, that was not so much a stopwatch game as all out warfare.”

Ianto laughed. “And I think we probably have to call it a draw,” Ianto said. 

“You forgot to take my socks off,” Jack said with a smirk. Ianto shrugged. 

“I got distracted worrying about getting your boots off. So, that doesn't entirely make sense.”

“Okay, but we’re even… kind of.” Jack was moving as he spoke. He crawled backwards and lazily rolled between Ianto’s legs, his hands moved to spread Ianto’s thighs. Ianto raised his eyebrows. 

“And?” Ianto asked. 

“The first idea was yours, so mine next.” 

“Okay, and…?” 

Jack’s response was to lick along the inside of Ianto’s left thigh, almost to his groin but then Jack paused and went to the other thigh. Ianto squirmed. Jack was seeming to be enjoying getting his tongue all over Ianto, and now he could guess where Jack’s attention was going. 

“Blow job?” Ianto asked, raising himself up on his elbows. Jack gave him an enquiring look. 

“Longest or shortest?” Jack asked. 

“Longest,” Ianto said. Jack’s hand moved up to meet Ianto’s, finding the stopwatch. Their fingers fumbled together for a moment before Ianto reset the clock and Jack’s fingers lingered over his. Jack licked up the length of Ianto’s erection, looking at him with glittering blue eyes. 

“You asked for it,” Jack said. He pressed down on the stopwatch and took Ianto in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto had asked for it, and he got it. He had no idea how long Jack had been playing with him but he was getting his monies worth. Ianto knew he was not an expert at this kind of thing. He had only ever administered one blow job and that was to Jack. Jack, however, now showed an expertise that left Ianto gasping. 

He lay back on the floor of Jack’s office, but he didn’t feel that hard surface underneath him. He felt no other hard surface except his own throbbing erection. Jack had been holding it in his mouth since the stopwatch had started ticking and Ianto had no idea how long that was. Or, at the beginning of it, how good Jack was. 

“Oh God!” Ianto gasped as Jack went into another round. Compared to Jack, Ianto’s own blow job on Jack had been pathetic. For as long as the stopwatch had been ticking Jack had been using his mouth, teeth and tongue on Ianto. And for most of that time had held him perfectly on the edge of orgasm. It was so good Ianto didn’t want it to stop, then as Jack took him to the very edge Ianto wanted to go over, but somehow Jack’s expert pressure brought him back away from the brink and the build-up started all over again. 

At that point Ianto moaned and writhed, wanting Jack to take him over the edge but enjoying the sensations so much that he didn’t mind lingering just on the cusp. However, every time Jack repeated that action the feelings intensified. So more and more Ianto writhed, thrusting his hips up towards Jack’s mouth and Jack moved to accommodate him every time. He was most definitely playing with him, and Jack was clearly enjoying it as much as Ianto’s was. 

Ianto groaned and arched his back as Jack drew him up to the peak again. Every nerve in his body was tingling, a deep warmth spreading out from his groin. Ianto teetered on that threshold for a minute before Jack’s tongue moved again and the sensation started to calm. Not entirely, Ianto was too far gone for that, but he lingered on the edge of orgasm, and he wasn’t going over. 

“Oh God, Jack no!” Ianto groaned. He didn’t think he could take much more, he was starting to feel a little sore, although that tingle was just adding to the sensation. As Jack gently sucked on him he gave a low, slightly muffled, murmur. The sound hinted that Ianto was going to have to do better than that. 

What felt like an agonising time later Ianto had moved from begging to screaming. Jack had upped the pressure but still hadn’t let him over the edge. As Ianto writhed and screamed Jack shifted slightly, his head moved and he drew Ianto deeper in. Ianto arched his back. His entire body shuddered as it was swamped. The feeling started in his groin and washed out like a tidal wave. Every inch of him seemed to tense and boil as he came. He couldn’t seem to control any part of his body. There was nothing but the feeling washing out from the pit of his stomach and that seemed to go on forever as well. 

Eventually it calmed. Ianto couldn’t move. He felt utterly exhausted as he lay sprawled out on the floor of Jack’s office. As Jack lifted his head, gently releasing Ianto’s cock from his mouth Ianto flinched. His groin ached, his stomach muscles felt strained and he shuddered with the after effects. He twitched randomly as his nerves still reacted. Jack kissed him low on his stomach and he gave a little yip. Jack gave a low, deep laugh, which made Ianto shudder all over again. Jack gently blew on Ianto’s stomach and he twitched again. 

“Stop it,” Ianto eventually managed in protest. His voice sounded rough, from where he had screamed so much. Jack laughed again. He reached up a hand and met Ianto’s. He searched for the stopwatch and stilled it. The ticking sound that had been thudding through Ianto’s head didn’t stop and he realised he was listening to the frantic pounding of his heart. 

Jack pulled the stopwatch from his nerveless fingers and looked at it. Ianto groaned as Jack’s other hand ran up and down his inner thigh. 

“Forty-seven minutes thirteen seconds. Take away a couple of minutes after effect, forty-five minutes. Not bad.” 

“Not bad at all,” Ianto murmured. Jack slowly rose up. 

“I'm sure I can do better, but I think I need some water.” 

Ianto made a sound which he thought conveyed the same need, although he didn’t think he would be able to move to get it himself. Jack sat back on his heels and looked down at Ianto. His face was flushed, his chest rising and falling rapidly and Jack spotted the pulse pounding in his head as his head fell to the side. Leaning over him Jack lunged down and bit Ianto on the neck, directly over it. Ianto yelped again. 

“Stop it, I can’t cope!” 

Jack giggled, the sound low and seductive, and highly amused. “I’ll get some water.” 

By the time he returned Ianto had pulled himself together enough to sit up and rest against Jack’s desk. He was now started to ache a little. His hand was throbbing from where he had slammed it against the floor, somewhere in the throes of the proceedings and his cock ached a little from Jack having been sucking on him for over three-quarters of an hour. Still he couldn’t complain, he really couldn’t complain as he looked up and Jack sauntered naked into the room. He was still erect although Ianto didn’t think he could follow that number Jack had just done on him. Jack sat down next to him and offered Ianto a bottle of water. His hand shook as he took it but he co-ordinated himself enough to get the lid off and drink it. Jack smirked at it. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d call you a lightweight.” 

Ianto gave him a sidelong glance. “The build up is a little different.” 

“So, how was that for you?” Jack said with a cocky grin. 

“Mind-blowing.” 

“And cock blowing,” Jack said. Ianto began to laugh weakly, his hand shook even more and he spilt water across his leg. Jack rescued the bottle before Ianto could drop it completely. 

“Don’t make me laugh, I think I strained something.” 

Jack grinned. He held the bottle and helped Ianto drink. The water eased his throat and his body started to come round a little. When he got halfway down the bottle he recovered enough to be able to hold it himself. Jack swigged at his own, sitting next to Ianto. Eventually Ianto slid his nearest hand over Jack’s thigh up to his groin. Jack paused drinking and raised his eyebrows. 

“I really should return the favour, but I don’t think I can top that,” Ianto said. 

“You could try.” 

Ianto shrugged. “I don’t think my second blow job ever could top that.” 

Jack’s eyebrows lifted at the confession. Not that Ianto would be anything other than honest on this subject, they had never talked about it. “So, in the warehouse, that really was your first?” 

“Yep.” 

“What you lack in experience you make up for in enthusiasm.”

“I’m presuming that’s a complement.” 

“I wasn’t complaining,” Jack said. Ianto laughed again. It didn’t hurt quite as much this time so he presumed he was recovering. He drank another mouthful of water, almost emptying the bottle before saying. 

“Speaking of the warehouse, you didn’t time that did you?” 

“No, I got the feeling the sound of the stopwatch was giving away my location a little. Why? What have you got in mind?” 

Ianto rolled his head to look at Jack, and he grinned. “I’m not quite sure how it would work, you know this place too well.” 

“So do you,” Jack said, his head turned to look at the hub outside. The water tower was glittering in the dim light. Ianto, kept his eyes on his hand, so close to Jack’s groin. 

“Who knows it best? I don’t think a hunt would work.” 

Jack pouted. “We could impose a few more rules.” 

“Like playing naked hide and seek,” Ianto said.

There was a very perceptible pause and for a few seconds neither of them moved. Then they slowly looked at each other. 

“What sort of rules?” Jack asked. Ianto’s eyes widened as he realised Jack was expecting him to come up with something first. Jack had been in charge of the last game, so… Ianto thought a moment. 

“Okay, you’re hiding, five minute head start.” 

“I only gave you two in the warehouse.” 

“I was moving, for this you’re finding somewhere to hide, and don’t argue, you asked me to make up the rules.” 

“Sorry, Sir.” Jack threw a mock salute. Ianto gave him a stern look, Jack grinned. 

“Okay, so five minute head start, then… say I have half an hour to find you, and if I do, I win.” 

“And if I stay hidden, I win. Sounds fair, what does the winner get?” Jack asked, his grin widening. Ianto grinned back. 

“The loser.” 

“Okay, who gets the stopwatch?” 

“Good point,” Ianto said. He looked at the watch and then at Jack. 

“You’re more honest than me,” Jack said. Ianto wondered how Jack worked that one out but didn’t question it. Nor did he get time to question him. Jack moved, kneeling up and opening a drawer, he pulled out a tube of lube and waved it at Ianto. 

“I’ll take this, we might need it.” 

Ianto smirked and reset the stopwatch. “Five minutes.” 

“Close your eyes and no peeking,” Jack said. 

“How am I going to know when it’s five minutes then?” Ianto asked. 

“We might need to work out some kinks in this game,” Jack said. “Okay, close your eyes and count to fifty, then look at the stopwatch. If you stay sat down there, you won’t see much anyway.” 

“Right,” Ianto said, obliging. He heard Jack scrabble up and there was the sound of him running out of the office. They faded away swiftly as Ianto counted up to fifty out loud before opening his eyes and looking at the stopwatch.

After five minutes he got up and moved out of Jack’s office. Ianto looked around, scanning the area. Jack was entirely capable of finding somewhere to hide up here and he had, on his way past, turned off the CCTV cameras. That was a detail Ianto hadn’t thought of. It was one they ought to add to the rules. Plus Ianto didn’t fancy Owen checking through it and finding the whole thing on tape either. 

He looked around. The autopsy room seemed a good place to start but before that Ianto with a grin hit the PA system. 

“Coming ready or not!”


	4. Chapter 4

Jack waited, curled up in one of the archive rooms. It was on an upper level so it wouldn’t in theory take Ianto long to get down. Jack had tucked himself behind a filing cabinet so he was reasonably out of sight. And he waited. He was still wearing his wrist-strap so he could actually time how long it was taking. He hadn’t bothered to tell Ianto that, but Jack had his reasons. 

As the clock ticked around to the ten minute mark Jack shuffled forward a little, listening carefully. He couldn’t hear Ianto, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Ianto had an ability to sneak up on people, just appearing discreetly at their side and smirking every time he made them jump. 

Taking the risk Jack slid of his hiding place and went to the door, peering round. He was in the room nearest the staircase, but there was no sign of Ianto coming down from the hub above them. Jack cursed inwardly. Ianto was entirely logical, he was bound to start upstairs, wasting time checking the upper areas of the hub. Half an hour wasn’t a great deal of time. Another kink they needed to work on for the rules of this game. If everything panned out then Jack planned on a repeat performance. He didn’t mind playing dom to Ianto’s sub but Jack found it a little hard. 

When it came to sex, that level of play was not to his inclination. He could do it, he had been taught it, and he had played the other role. Far too often, he had sometimes thought to himself. But he couldn’t see the attraction, or the pleasure in the pain and degradation. Ianto most definitely did. But it was only one side of him. He certainly seemed to be able to take it up to an equal footing with Jack. 

Jack scooted back as he saw a shadow move at the top of the stairs. He crawled back into the room and waited. After a moment he grinned as he saw Ianto’s feet, then his legs appear. As Ianto descended Jack pulled back into the room. Slowly he moved back to his hiding place and tucked himself away. He practically held his breath as he waited. Ianto moved silently, the only sound to indicate his arrival was the light ticking of the stopwatch curled up in his left hand. It was muffled where Ianto held it tightly. Jack tensed as Ianto paused in the doorway and looked around the room. 

It wasn’t overly large, but it was a good twenty feet square. Shelving ran across the room, stacked with boxes, files and most of them covered with dust. On each side, filing cabinets ran from one corner to the other. Jack tucked himself into the darkness of one gap at the far end of the left wall and waited. There was a dark burgundy curtain that trailed down from an old brass rail, for what appeared to be no apparent reason. It was curled up and draped over a table at the far end of the room. Jack tugged it slightly to help conceal him in the shadows and again he waited. 

There was the soft sound of Ianto padding into the room. He moved down the centre, scanning each aisle, stepping back on several occasions in case Jack was trying to double back. Jack smirked. Ianto was being clever, methodical, as he often was. He paused, and Jack glanced at his watch. The clock was almost to twenty minutes. 

With a frown he shifted and jerked the curtain slightly and the brass rings on the rail jangled a little. The movement also dislodged a slight amount of dust from the top of the table. It drifted down into Jack’s face and a second later he sneezed loudly. 

Ianto, who had been backing out of the room paused. He looked around and listened and then seeing the brass hangings shaking slightly he moved around the last set of shelving and lifted the curtain out of the way. There was another light shower of dust and Jack sneezed again. He looked up at Ianto, blinking it out of his eyes. 

“It’s a bit dusty down here,” Jack commented, looking up at Ianto with wide, innocent blue eyes that didn’t fool the other man one bit. He pressed the button and stilled the stopwatch. Jack’s eyes had run down his body to Ianto’s groin. He had recovered from the earlier blow-job and as Jack eyed him intensely he hardened. Jack’s eyebrows raised just a fraction. Ianto distracted himself by looking at the stopwatch. 

“Twenty-six minutes, thirty-seven seconds. I win.” 

“Yes,” Jack said, his eyes running up and down Ianto as he sat curled up on the floor. Ianto watched the expressions flitting over Jack’s face and he felt his face flush slightly. It wasn’t like Jack had never looked at him before, he had had his eyes and hands all over Ianto’s body, but during those times his face was different. It was cold and clinical, treating Ianto like an object, entirely the way he wanted to be treated. This time Ianto quivered for an entirely different reason. 

Jack seemed to sense his reaction, he looked up at Ianto and despite being curled up on the floor, and tucked into a space next to a large filing cabinet, he managed to look entirely smug. Very slowly he crawled forward and knelt up in front of Ianto. His eyes were level with Ianto’s groin. They lingered there briefly before he looked up and reaching up he put his hands on Ianto’s hips. 

“You win me,” Jack said. 

Ianto smiled at him. He felt suddenly a little out of his depth, a little unsure of what to say or do. He had won, he had won Jack, he could get Jack to do anything, or he could do anything to Jack. At that point Ianto frowned as he noticed Jack’s wrist strap was open, the cover flapping around. When he realised Ianto was looking at it, Jack sat back on his heels and moved to snap it shut again. 

“What were you doing with that?” Ianto said. 

“Nothing,” Jack said innocently. Ianto’s frown deepened. 

“I won, so do as you’re told. Tell me what you were doing with that?” Ianto was amazed at how his voice came out, stern and clipped. It was very much an approximation of Jack’s voice, when he was in charge. Jack’s eyes widened in shock, and then he looked smug again. 

“Well, it’s a… well a timer…” 

“So you gave me the stopwatch because you didn’t need it, never mind how more trustworthy I am.” 

“That kind of proves you are more trustworthy than me,” Jack reasoned at him. Ianto raised his eyebrows and flapped the curtain in Jack’s face. He sat back in an abrupt fashion and didn’t sneeze as the dust wafted around in the air. As Ianto draped the curtain back, Jack stayed still, looking up at him. 

“Doesn’t it?” Jack asked. 

“In more ways that one it would appear. How convenient that I found you before the half hour mark.” 

“And you win me. You can do anything you like.” 

Ianto blinked and started back slightly. He didn’t go too far, Jack still had a tight hold of him. His hands had gone back to holding Ianto’s hips. Ianto looked down at Jack. 

“It could be considered cheating,” Ianto said. Jack smiled up at him and then leant forward to kiss Ianto on his navel. Jack’s tongue worked around his belly button and Ianto gasped. Jack stopped and looked up, his blue eyes deceptively innocent. 

“It’s only cheating, if you win.”


	5. Chapter 5

There were two more rounds of naked hide and seek. Also a coffee making session that made Ianto decide that Jack went nowhere near the machine and especially so when they were naked. A round of who could wank the other off the fastest. And a round of who did the quickest hard shag. 

That saw them both eventually lying on Jack’s bed under his office. They lay entwined facing each other, both exhausted but aware they would have to get up and move soon. The others would return in the next couple of hours and Ianto would be required to take his place as the quiet unobtrusive office assistant before Jack would need to appear as the dashing boss.

For now they lay utterly equal. Ianto had won and he had screwed Jack. But Jack had talked him through part of it, and had encouraged him. He hadn’t been the least bit afraid of letting Ianto take charge. And when Ianto had won the third and last game of hide and seek and demanded he be screwed, Jack had obliged. 

They breathed steadily, looking at each other. It was rather relaxing. Ianto often felt awkward after sex, lying quietly. Not this time. Jack smiled at him. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“Making me feel better, after Suzie… it was… well… with you it’s… nice… fun.” Jack stammered, sounding a little short for words. 

“It’s all right. I mean, I owe the favour back. You put yourself out for me, when I know you don’t always want to, so offering it back is not much of a hardship and …” 

Ianto stopped and gaped. Jack stared back, almost as horror struck. 

“Not like that!!” Ianto said frantically. “God, that was starting to sound really awful. I didn’t mean it like that. I kind of mean that… well… we understand each other… we’re both a bit lonely and this is Torchwood so I can say we’re a bit screwed up… oh bollocks…!” 

Ianto stopped talking and instead moved forward and kissed Jack on the mouth. He lingered a little, liking the feel of Jack’s skin against his. Jack held the kiss so Ianto knew he couldn’t have made the situation any worse. 

“Sorry, that clearly made better sense in my head. It was starting to sound really nasty.” 

“I know, and I know what you mean, what you meant. And still thank you, it was fun and… I’d like to do it again.” 

“So would I,” Ianto said flushing. “But I mean… still the…”

Jack halted him by stroking his cheekbone lightly. “I’ll still do what you need.” 

“But you don’t like it do you? I’m right about that aren’t I?” 

“It’s not that I don’t like it, Ianto. I get a good handful of you every time, I’m not going to complain but no, it’s not much to my inclination.” 

“That’s why it seems like it’s so much more intelligent than what I was expecting.” 

“Intelligent?” 

Ianto smiled. “You always make me think with it. If that’s what we do, in the future, go out there and shag everything in sight. I have a good heads up as to what we do. Remember that first night, the jug and glass thing.” 

“I haven’t done that for a bit. It’s only fun if I can play with your diet a little more.” 

“Is that what the feeding me at those times is about then?” 

“Yeah, a little. I’d like you a little spicier.” 

Ianto grinned. “Okay, feed me for a week or so and I’ll pick a date for you to play with me.” 

“I can’t exactly plan when you want me though. That’s down to you.” 

“I can and… just try it. Let’s have a go. Might be fun, I’ll look forward to it.” 

“As long as we get to play hide and seek again, I like that!” 

“Only ‘cos you cheat.” 

“I do not! It’s only cheating when…” 

Both of them were ready to speak but both became distracted as the machinery in the room above them began to beep. Jack rolled, getting up from the bed and dragging Ianto with him. He paused long enough to pull him into a long, deep kiss and as they broke apart Jack grinned. 

“To be continued.” 

He paused and came back again. 

“A lot! An awful lot.”


End file.
